Shingo's Unanswered Question
by Hurricanium Insanium
Summary: Shingo's curious. It's early in the morning. His questions are idiotic beyond all belief. Need I say more? Chapter 3 up!
1. Q1: Fighting Games

NOTE: I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfic, they're all owned by SNK Playmore.

This is also my first attempt at doing a fanfic of any sort, so please let me know what you think, ok? Sankyu!

BRING, BRING, BRING!

"Ughhh…," Kyo groaned. It was 3 in the freaking morning? Who calls people at 3? Kyo picked up his cell phone. "Mmm…hello?"

"Kusanagi-sensei?" Kyo inwardly groaned. It was his idiot student Shingo. "Shingo, what do you want? I'm trying to sleep?"

"I have a question for you. Do you know why it is that in almost every fighting game, the guys are usually totally ripped and have freaky powers, and all the girls wear incredibly skanky outfits and have chestage the size of watermelons?"

Kyo's eye twitched, and a vein in his forehead bulged out. "What the- you called me at 3 in the freaking morning to ask me about video games? What is your deal, you idiotic, half-assed fanboy!"

"K-Kyo-sensei! That wasn't-" the call ended. _"Thank God,"_Kyo thought. Now he could get a bit of sleep…

Aaand that's it. Please R&R, ok? Expect a second chapter soon!


	2. Q2: Life

THE SECOND CHAPTER NO ONE REALLY WANTED!!!!!!

Kyo yawned. It had been a pretty good night's sleep, if you discounted Shingo's unexpected and totally pointless call at 3 in the morning. "_I don't even want to know what the hell he was doing at three in the fricking morning,_" Kyo thought. Suddenly, his cellphone went off. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID. "Well, if it isn't the good ol' Beast of Prey himself!" Kyo chuckled. He answered the phone. "Yello?"

"Yo, um, Kyo? Your crazy fanboy is here, and is bugging me with some idiotic question. Let me put him on the phone for ya." There was a slight shuffling sound, what sounded like a cat humping a blender, and finally…

"KYO-SENSEI!" Kyo felt ready to shoot himself in the head with a shotgun.

"What the hell do you want, Shingo?"

"I just need to ask you something. Do you know the meaning of life?" He paused. That wasn't a bad question.

"Shingo, if I knew, you'd probably be working as my slave, or some sorta shit like that. Now leave me alone!" Kyo hung up. God, Shingo was a pain in the ass. He threw on his jacket and headed outside. It was 10 in the morning, and he was craving a smoothie…


	3. Q3: Education

OHMYGAWD IS THE 3RD CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND IS FROM NEW VIEWPOINT!!!!! 0.0

K' stared at the small, fragile piece of metal and plastic in his palm that he called a cellphone. "Damn. The battery died." He tucked it away in his jacket and started walking through the busy Southtown streets. Even though it was 10, the streets were packed with businessmen running off to their jobs, high schoolers skipping class (to which K' thought, "_Ya think that so many people playin' hooky would be caught,_") and several others just running around for no apparent reason. He took a small notebook out of his pocket and opened it.

THINGS TO DO FOR TODAY:

Get more smokes

Get more jerky

Get tickets for movie date with Kula

Answer Shingo's question

"Wha- Shingo! Did you write in my notebook?" K' was pissed off. As soon as he found that little fanboy…

"K'!" K' turned his head and saw an all-too-familiar man with a white jacket, black t-shirt with a cross.

"Hey Kyo," K' grunted. He couldn't really care less about what Kyo said. He then noticed an empty smoothie cup. "Um, where the hell did you get a smoothie? None of the smoothie places are open at 10!"

"what, this? I got it at King's Bar! She offers them to all KOFers. You didn't know that?" K' felt like a complete and total idiot.

"KYO-SENSEIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Damnit!" Kyo cursed, " I gotta go, hold off Shingo!" Kyo ran as fast as his legs could carry him (which, sadly, was about the speed of slug) into the nearest open restaurant. Unfortunately for him, it was a gay bar.

"…" Kyo just stood there with his mouth gaping.

MEANWHILE…

"Hi K'!" Shingo said with a huge grin on his face.

"Shingo," K' grunted.

"Have you seen Kyo-sensei? I don't know where he went to… I need to ask him something."

"Well, seeing as Kyo's trapped in a gay bar…"

WITH KYO…

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS GOOD AND HOLY GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!"

BACK WITH K'…

"I-I'll just ask you. Do you know if it's possible to die of education?"

"I… don't care." K' put on his sunglasses and walked away, leaving Shingo even more confused than ever.

"What? Why? How? Who? HELP!"

WITH KYO AGAIN…

"Do you hate me or something, KOSF? Why are you trapping me in a gay bar with Benimaru and Ash Crimson? You're a bastard…"

Wow, does it look like I care? Cause I don't. Anyways, tell me what you think so far!

Until next time!


End file.
